Of Love Potions and Coffee Beans
by Loonymoon
Summary: Snape and Remus reminisce about old times, set after OotP, SiriusRemus slash implied…just a little valentines day fluff…COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Of love potions and coffee beans 

Snape and Remus reminisce about old times, set after OotP, Sirius/Remus slash implied…just a little valentines day fluff…^-^enjoy!

Remus' PoV:

            I shook the snow out of my hair, the wetness still clinging to my scarf and patched jacket. I stepped with my muddy leather boots inside the small dinner, warmth caressing my cheeks softly. It was a dreary valentines day…

            My eyes wisped over the dinner, the chubby waitress who knew me smiled and I nodded back, various truckers were smoking in the corners, the shining counter held only a few occupants, a man in a red plaid shirt hunched over his coffee, a man who's belly hung out of his torn shirt disgustingly, and…

            Oh, God…

            It was _him_! His black aura was as blatant as a raven in the white snow. What was _he _doing here? I now felt very unwilling to sit down. I glared at him, sipping his coffee, his unwanted miasma covering the counter like a black cloud. What to do? It came to which one I prized more, the warmth of a fresh coffee or my hatred of Snape. _Snape or coffee, _I thought, _Snape or…coffee…_

            In the end my addiction to caffeine forced me to take a seat at the counter, as far away from his as possible. The waitress wandered over to me, his black eyes following her. I shrank into the cushion of my stool and held the menu over my face so that he wouldn't see me, but it was too late… he was already walking over…

            "Lupin," He said monotonously. 

            "Snape," I half-growled. He said in the unwelcoming chair next to me.

            "How are you?" he said stiffly, clutching his cold coffee mug.

            "Fine," I spat. I tried my best not to look at him. But he still remained, black eyes boring into my skull. A few moments went by like this until I hissed finally, "What the hell are you doing here?"

            Snape grinned as if he had been waiting all along for me to ask, "Well, Dumbledore sent me a message a few days ago… said I should 'lie low'… I was hungry, and I _know _that a deatheater wouldn't be caught dead in this place." His eyes combed the contents of the diner. "What are _you_ doing here?"

            "Hello, Mr. Lupin," the waitress, Tasha, greeted me, "You're usual?"

            "Yes please," I said brightly. Snape gave a look of disgust.

            "Oh, brother… don't tell me you actually go here _regularly_…"

            "Is there any reason your talking to me?" I let my impatience get the best of me, "After what you did to Sirius? Did you just _assume _that I wanted to talk to you?"

            Snape sniffed, bitterly, "Well, _excuse_ me." He turned his back on me, and grumbled, "seeing as you're the only…" he lowered his voice, "magician… in miles and I just so happened to know you… I figured it would be…" 

            "Tasha's a magician," I cut him off; she grinned as she poured me my coffee. Snape just nodded, curtly, looked at me and grunted, "Oh," as to say that wasn't a good enough excuse. 

            The icy silence went by for a very long time, and it was not warmed, now matter how many cups of coffee I drank. I still had a tension in the bottom of my stomach, whether it was guilt or anger or pity or annoyance I could not tell. Snape just looked at the cold remnants of his cup, fixated in thought. Until finally Snape broke the silence…

            "Why do you hate me?"

            I had been sipping a fresh bit of my cup, and when he asked this, I took a large gulp that burned my insides. "What?"

            I was no longer looking into the eyes of a disgruntled potions master; it was as if I could see the sad, lonely teenager reawakened behind his pupils, "Why do you…"

            "I heard you!" I stammered, "What…Why…I don't…w-why would you…I don't _hate _you…"

            Severus just looked back into his coffee mug. The moment was gone, he immediately turned back into the grouchy, unloved Snape I knew, and he ignored me again.

            "Well, why would I _not _hate you after what you've done?"

            "I haven't done _anything_ to you!"

            "What about Sirius? Hmm?"

            "I told you about that… I told you I was sorry…"

            "…or how bad you treat Harry, or Neville, or any of your students…"

            "Who cares about that? I'm talking about _you_! What have I ever done to _you_?"

            "You…" my stomach gave a sickening jolt, "You…" I tried to think of something, anything. I felt my face turning red, "You…"

            He cupped his hand to his ear menacingly, "I… what?"

            "YOU POISONED ME IN SIXTH YEAR!"

            I said that perhaps a little too loud, several truckers turned around and looked at me strangely. But I didn't care; I had found the thing that I was trying to remember. I let out a triumphant, "Ha!" pointing at a very dumbfounded Snape. Dumbfounded… Snape… what an oxymoron...

            "Huh?" Snape gasped looking like I had grown another head.

            "You don't remember? Man, you gave me a complex!" 

            His black eyes narrowed stupidly, "Poisoned you? I don't…"

            I glared at him, "Remember? St. Valentine's day… about twenty years ago… you gave a certain love potion to a certain werewolf who subsequently fell into ecstasy and subsequently fell in love with a certain one of his best friends…"

            His eyes widened, "Ooooooohh…"

~flashback ~ 

   A/N: yeah, I know I'm evil. I had to stop it here to have it posted on Valentine's Day. This is a Valentine's Day fic and to not post it on the holiday would just be dumb…

Like this idea so far? Is it brilliant? Is it sweet? Is it dumb? Please review!    


	2. Happy Insanity

Ch. 2 Happy Insanity: 

A sixteen-year-old black-haired boy grinned vindictively as he stirred his caldron. Pink smoke cascaded across his greasy face. His eyes showed a glint of happy insanity. _Today is the day,_ he thought, _that I'll finally get the revenge I've wanted for so long… _ 

He wiped his nose with the back of his greasy hand, and looked around the empty classroom. Everyone else was outside in the cool Valentine's Day air, exchanging chocolates, singing sonnets, or playing in the new fallen snow, but not Severus Snape…

He had more important things to do.

            Even Professor Simmons, the Potions Master, was now gone from the chamber. Severus had requested that he worked at a potion today for extra credit. The professor had looked at him as if he was mad. He already had the highest grades in that class. But he agreed, and left Severus to his work, which was exactly what Snape had wanted.

            The mad smile had not escaped from his visage as he went to grab an empty vile. He had been brewing a love potion, he grinned even more, a _strong_ love potion that he was planning to give to one of his darkest enemies, the quietest of the Marauders, Remus Lupin. Who he was to fall in love with? Another one of his darkest enemies, and… Severus giggled with delight… another guy. Sirius Black. _That's what the get for calling **me**_ _gay!_ He had gone over the plan in his head… it was soooo perfect! They'll all be too overcome with shock to ever suspect him. And they'll both be marked as gay for the rest of their lives! He laughed maliciously. 

            Everything was set; he would make sure no one else was around Remus except for Sirius (for the potion to work properly, the person had to fall in love with the first one he saw) and slip it in his afternoon tea. He had his vile, camera (to make fliers out of later), and a good alibi (he had been playing checkers with his friend, Lucius Malfoy). Nobody would suspect him… the plan was foolproof. 

            He grinned again and swept out of the room. _Today is the day they'll regret ever picking on Severus Snape_…

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*(A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!)*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

             Snape's eyes snapped suddenly out of his daydream. Remus glared at him expectedly. He coughed loudly, and straitened himself up and sighed. "Lupin I have no idea what you're talking about." 

            Remus let out a growl and smacked him on the back of the head, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU FORGET A THING LIKE THAT?!"

             Several gentlemen jumped from that outburst. Tasha looked at them from the other side of the room, scoldingly. 

            Remus breathed loudly, Snape's nose was in the coffee mug. He picked himself up, and wiped his greasy face with the napkin. He just gave the angry werewolf a sheepish grin, "Erm… bad long-term memory… I guess…"

            Remus turned from him, looking depressed. He whispered softly, like a ghost, "You should be glad you forgot, because I never did…"

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. The next one will be a lot longer, though I promise. Lots of sweet Sirius/Remus lovin ^-^. Kudos to whoever Reviews!     


	3. Cheerful Poisoning

**Ch.3 Cheerful Poisoning:**

****

            Sixteen-year-old Remus Lupin was hiding under many quilts and blankets in his four-poster bed, that Valentine's afternoon. He would have called it sleeping, but that was a lie. He had been trying to get extra sleep all day (the full moon was tomorrow), however it was all for naught. The bright sunlight was prying into his eyelids. He finally shook his golden hair, and sat up.

He was really hiding because his best friend, Sirius Black, had invited him for afternoon tea. Well, actually, he had invited all of the marauders… James was busy 'courting' Lily and Peter was busy 'courting' the giant chocolate heart in the Great Hall.                                

Remus was hiding because he did want other people to be talking behind his back. Sirius and Remus… having tea… all alone… on Valentine's Day… he thought it looked very suspicious to someone walking by. He did not want to cause any suspicion. Especially if he didn't know himself if they were right or not. 

He loved Sirius. Yes, he knew that was true. He had always loved and cared for him as a friend. Yes, as a friend. Not as a lover. Remus was a very smart boy, and he was mature enough to know the difference. He felt a strong, honest compassion towards the other boy, and that was more powerful that anything he had felt before. Why bring sex into a truly loving relationship? He didn't need to. 

But a few instances made him worry… like seeing Sirius coming out of the bathroom without a shirt on and leaving him hotheaded… like having his hand touched by Sirius' when they reached for the same glass and sending shivers up and down his spine… like staring into his dark eyes until James would cough loudly and brought him back to reality… 

But, he wasn't gay. He knew it. Or rather he thought he did…

At that exact second, whilst Remus was deep in thought, young Sirius Black bounded into the room, eyes wide, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "REEEEEMUS!" He bellowed happily. Quickly he caught sight of him, underneath the many covers, and leaped onto the bed with him. Remus' heart leaped to his throat.

"Remus, old buddy, old pal, old friend…" He began, knees on Remus' feet. 

"Sirius," He groaned. He covered himself with the blankets. 

"Hey," Sirius poked him hard in the ribs, "Whatcha doin' sleeping on a beautiful spring day like this?" Remus groaned, "are we going out or not?"

            A muffled noise came out from under the mound of blankets. 

            "What?"

            "I said I don't wanna, today."

            "Oh," Sirius' face fell, "well, do you want to just go down to the Great Hall, have lunch? Then, maybe, we can go out to the lake… and…"    

            The mound was silent. 

            Sirius curled up against him, laying his head on his shoulder. "Or, we could just be boring and _sleep_ the rest of the day…" 

            Remus shuddered violently, leapt off the bed, and ran out of the room. "No, that's ok! We can eat! Let's go!"

             Sirius sighed, grinned half-heartedly at the empty bed, and slowly followed him out of the room. 

*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*

            Severus was hiding out in a bush in front of Madam Puddifoot's teashop in Hogsmead; he had been tipped off that that was where Sirius and Remus would be that afternoon. He grinned to himself again, vile clutched in his fist. He would disguise himself as a waiter and pour it in Lupin's drink. He had made that potion special; it would only begin the mayhem after one hour's time. _Within the hour,_ he smirked,_ they'll be back at the great hall, so that everyone will see…_

            _I am so sublimely good, _he let out a maniac laugh that ended up being a very juicy cough. He inched around so that his arse was no longer in the dirt. He looked at his watch and began to get anxious. _They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago_.

            "Hey Padfoot! _Padfoot!_" 

            Snape heard the familiar voice and sunk further into the bush.

            "Padfoot! Wait up!" said a very hoarse Remus, who was panting at a very fast Sirius. He looked up, saw the shop, and his eyes widened with horror. "You didn't tell me we were going _here!_"

            "What's wrong?" Sirius asked, nonchalantly strolling into the shop. 

            Remus stuttered, in terror, "Wait… Sirius… me and you… they'll think… date… _Sirius!_"

            But Sirius wasn't listening; he had already gone into the shop and was talking merrily to the owner. Remus gulped, sense of foreboding rising with each step, as a very happy looking slytherin followed him.     

                  

*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*

            Remus stared at his tea. It had a funny pinkish color to it… perhaps for some holiday cheer. He refused to look up to see several couples snogging at their tables, or to see the red hearts that was covering everything, or to see a very, _very_ attractive looking Sirius who was staring at him with puppy-dog eyes. 

            "Why aren't you drinking your tea?" asked Sirius, who was wearing a pained expression on his face.

            Remus lifted the cup and sipped at it, gingerly, not wanting to make Sirius upset.

            A few moments went by with no noise except the sipping of their tea. Remus couldn't take it… He finally asked the question that had been bothering him all day. "Why did you invite me hear, Sirius?"

            His face went white as chalk. He mouthed something, and then shut it. And the he tried again, and them shut it. Apparently, he was having much trouble forming the words. "Well… actually… Remus…" He cleared his throat, loudly. "I've been meaning to tell you… you…"

            Remus felt his face forming a smile, "Tell me what, Sirius?" 

            "Well, that…" he coughed louder this time, "that… I think the next full moon will be really fun!" He said very quickly.

            "Oh," his face fell. _What had I been expecting?_

            They drank the rest of their tea talking about the next full moon and how James would _never_ get Lily to go out with him…

            "Ready to leave Mr. Moony?" Sirius asked, holding the door like a gentlemen.

            "To the Great Hall, Mr. Padfoot!" Remus grinned as he felt his stomach rumble. 

A/N: DOOM!            Haha… the next chapter's the good part… but I'll give chocolate frogs to whoever reviews now!  


	4. Blissful Intoxication

Ch.4 Blissful Intoxication: 

            Remus sniffed at his coffee again, aghast at Snape's bad memory. _He _could remember anyway…  he could still hear the laughing that had erupted from his mouth… how the entire great hall rang with his cackling… 

            Severus sunk into his chair. He could almost read Remus' thoughts. They probably said _Snape you're an asshole, _or _I hate you so much, _or _I can't believe you don't remember… _A guilty conscience weighed his mind, because contrary to whatever he said, he did remember. He remembered it perfectly…

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

      

            Severus clutched his magical camera, eyes wide and grinning. The great hall was decorated in every shape of pink and red imaginable. Flitwick was enchanting glittering hearts to float over everyone's heads. Peter Pettigrew was still making love to his giant slab of chocolate that his mother had given him; it was now nearly half gone. He checked his watch again, and every time it would get nearer to the end of the hour he would beam with his revengeful glory. He hid behind a giant pink tapestry, sat on the window and helped himself to a bit of chocolate. He swung his legs merrily, and scanned the crowd. Dinner was soon. They were bound to be there eventually… 

            Suddenly, a shriek sprang across the hall. Severus immediately grabbed his camera and stuck his greasy nose out of the curtain. And he was immediately disappointed. The shriek came from Lily Evans. An disgruntled looking James Potter emerged from the crowd with the red mark of a hand across his face.

            Snape sniffed unhappily. But his frustration did not last long, Sirius and Remus were heading toward a nearby table…

            (A/N: DOOM!)

            Remus' head was feeling as light as a feather as he practically floated to the table. He blinked, looked around, and turned to Sirius, "Why is everything pink?"

            "Because it's Valentine's Day," Sirius said, looking at him strangely.

            Remus' eyes grew wide, like a little child at a carnival. "Ooooh…" he clasped his hands together, "How romantic."

            Snape wriggled behind the curtain, which was exactly next to the place where they choose to sit down. _It's starting_, he thought with joy. 

            Sirius looked at him like he had four heads, "Are you high or something?"

            Remus ignored him and stared at the hearts above his head. Finally, Sirius shrugged and helped himself to a red lollipop. Then… as Snape had put it… it started…

Remus' eyes fell on Sirius' raven-black hair… his brown puppy-dog eyes… and sighed deeply. He mentally slapped himself, _what's up with me, why am I checking out my best friend? _Sirius looked up at him, mouth full of lollipop and Remus waved a limp wrist at him and…(gulp) _giggled! _Like a _girl! Something is utterly wrong here! I'm acting like a fag!_ Sirius' mouth- his very handsome mouth – was hanging so far open that a little bit of drool was forming at the bottom of him lip. He then felt the strangest urge to suck the spit off of it. He felt himself reddening. And then he did something that even he himself could not explain. He took the lollipop out of Sirius' quivering hand and stuck it in his own.

            Sirius stared, head cocked to one side. "Er… well… ok, you can have it…" Sirius groped the candy bowl for a chocolate bar, and started eating it, bemused. 

            Remus rolled the lollipop around on his tongue, sucking the remnant of Sirius' spit, hopefully. It was… delicious. And he wanted more…

            Remus gleamed his golden eyes across him. He was so handsome, so perfect… The shimmering hearts floated all around head. He felt himself maddening with lust…

"Sirius, I want you so bad…" He whispered. Now Sirius looked scared. He laid his chocolate on the table.

            "What did you just say?"

            Remus grinned, eyes glistening madly, "You have some chocolate on your lip."

            "Oh, I do?" He vainly tried to wipe it away with his fingers.

            "Here let me get it for you…"

            And with that Remus gave him a wet, licking, passionate kiss.

            Snape nearly broke his leg trying to get out from behind the curtain in time. 

            Sirius was horrified. People were starting to watch and gather. "_Remus!_" he hissed low so that only him and his kisser would hear, "what the hell are you doing?"

            "Falling passionately in love with you, Sirius, of course," Remus beamed. 

            "Falling… in… love…?" Sirius sputtered, he felt many gazes on his cheeks. 

            "Of course! How could I not?" Remus said, he was crawling across the table on all fours, "don't you realize how handsome you are? You practically put every girl you meet into ecstasy…" 

            "Yeah… every… girl…" he was breathing very fast, and shaking. He had never realized how many people were in the great hall until now. No matter how much he loved Remus he had to get out of there. He stood up and turned to leave. Remus grabbed him from behind. "Where are you going, love?" He turned his shoulders so he was facing him. "Don't go! Stay with me, darling," He whispered like a girl in a steamy French movie. He wrapped his arms around his waist. And whispered something naughty in his ear. Sirius was frozen to the spot, he couldn't have moved for anyone.

            James was now one of the faces in the crowd; his eyes fell on the two, with a mixed look of rage and horror.  

            Severus was still taking pictures in the background…

            Remus pulled the boy closer so that their stomachs were pressed against each other's, and clutched his buttocks. And then he started glomping him… Sirius eyes widened in pure terror. Remus smiled against his warm chest.  

            Now Snape was positively giddy. His cackling rang throughout the great hall, and into Remus' brain.

            And then suddenly he realized where he was. 

            Everyone was pointing at them, some laughing, some staring at them with pure disgust. Remus loosened his grip. Sirius, on the verge of tears, ran across the hall and out the giant doors… 


	5. Hopeful Revenge

A/N: I'm so mean, aren't I? I promised everyone who reviews chocolate frogs and Kudos, and now it's lent and everyone gave up chocolate. Dammit, I'm such a tease. Well, ok then… seasoned beets to whoever reviews! Their actually quite tasty, I tried my first one the other day… 

But that's beside the point!****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wouldn't have finished the story without people encouraging me. So Happy St. Valentine's Day, Happy St. Patrick's Day, and Happy Easter!

P.S. Although it was a really good idea, I'm not going to have Sirius try to kill Severus after this fiasco. Why not? Well… because… you'll see…

****

**Ch.5 Hopeful Revenge:**

****

            It was three days after the glomping fiasco and there were still random fliers on the walls. They were pink and had "passionate lovers" written in big red letters, underneath it was a picture of Remus clutching Sirius' ass, and at the bottom it read, "Lupin is a bitch" in black. James had been keeping his eyes peeled for them. The first day they came out he had attempted to burn them all, but there were still a few left in the hands of snickering slytherins.

            As Snape thought, no one suspected it was him… at first… but James saw him with a camera before and then the flyers came out, and he wasn't stupid. After an hour of beating him up, "Snivellus" ended up spilling the beans. He told him everything: how he planned it all, the potion, the flyers, everything. Then James got his true revenge…

            The next day, Snivellus hung from the flagpole at the front of the school… by his underwear.

(A/N:This resulted in him having a permanent wedgy for the rest of his life^-^) 

As a ritual of the marauders, Sirius would have never missed out on seeing his revenge, but he had remained locked in the dormitory, and would not come out for anyone. During the day, he made himself as invisible as possible, and would not get within 5 feet of anyone, especially Remus.

            It wasn't a good enough revenge for Remus, though.

            Remus knew (or thought he knew) why Sirius was sulking. He had completely ruined his reputation, everywhere he went he would be claimed to be gay, that was a perfectly good reason to be mad at him. Remus constantly tried to talk to him, to tell him he was sorry, but it's kind of hard to talk to someone while they are running in the opposite direction. 

            Any other boy would have been relieved to find out that Remus had only been poisoned. Or that he wasn't really gay… But when James had explained the situation, Sirius went to his dorm alone, and Remus heard stifled sobs that night.

            It was very curious to Remus; Sirius really wasn't the one to worry about other people's reactions. All the girls knew he was strait. He practically had the most testosterone in the entire Gryffindor house (besides… maybe James). Plus, when did he care what other people thought? _If Sirius was normal,_ he thought, _he would have bounced_ _back by now, he always does…_

            Something else must be wrong… 

            That was why, three days later, Remus had invaded his friend's privacy and spoke with him.

            "Sirius, something's wrong, and I want you to tell me what it is…"

(A/N: That would have been a good cliffy wouldn't it? But, no I'm not that evil)  

            Sirius blushed deeply, and turned his face away from him, staring fixedly, at the corner of his red-curtained bed. No one else was in the dorm but them; Remus locked it before he came in so that he wouldn't be interrupted. But their conversation didn't require an interruption to be ruined, because Sirius wasn't saying a word.

            "Stop looking at me," he whispered finally, in a hurt way that made Remus shudder. Remus looked at his feet.

            "Sirius, I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything," his face winced, "but your being sort-of selfish for being mad at me because it's not my fault…"

            He turned away from him completely, now, but Remus could tell from his quivering shoulders, that he was crying. "Don't be sorry, Remus, please, just don't be sorry…" Sirius look more pathetic than Remus had ever seen him.

            "Um… I'm sorry?"

            Sirius turned around and smiled, eyes full of tears, "Stop! I told you not to!"

            Remus grinned too, "Alright, Sirius, can you tell me what's the problem?"

            "Well… I guess… I…" Sirius paced for a few seconds, around his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, and made a choking noise. Then he started pacing again.

            "_Well?_"

"I just can't form the words…" Sirius said sheepishly, "I'm not good at this stuff…"

            "Aren't you mad at me?"

            "Before I was mad at you, but now… I don't know…"

            "Are you mad at being called gay?"

            "A little, but that's not the problem…"

            "Well, what is it then?"

            Sirius made the choking noise again, "Promise you won't laugh?"

            "I promise."

            "And you won't tell anyone else for as long as you live?"

            "I won't tell."

            "Alright," Sirius breathed, "Perhaps it would be best if we sat down."

            They sat down on his bed; Sirius took hold of both Remus' hands. They stared into each other's eyes for a while; Remus felt as though he drank the potion again.

            He shuddered and sighed, as though he was finally giving in to something, "Well, I've liked someone for a really long time, almost three years, and they never really knew about it. I was obsessed. I love this person, Moony, though I've never have had the courage to say it. I agreed to myself that on Valentine's Day I would tell this person my secret, how much I loved them…"

            "But instead you had tea with me…"

            "Yes… well… things didn't really go as planned… I never got to tell him how I felt…"

            "Him?"

            "Yes, Moony, him. Funny, isn't it? I never really wanted to be gay… but this person is so beautiful, so gentle, so sweet, that I was bound to fall in love with him."

            "Who is he? Is it that Ravenclaw boy?

            "No, I'll tell you who it is in a moment. You see, I wanted to find out if he loved me back, but it ended up he was only in ecstasy. That's my problem, Remus, I don't know whether or not he loves me…"

             "Oh," Remus said. _He probably doesn't love you as much as I do…_ "Who is he?"

            "Well… Remus…" He paused, unable to find the words again, "I think there's something on your lip,"

            "Oh?" Remus wiped his face. 

            "Here, let me get it for you…"

            Their lips met, and Remus fell into a wave of passion. It was not like before… Sirius' arms wrapped around him, his body felt warm and gentle against his own… before it was only ecstasy… Sirius' tongue entered his mouth, Remus didn't quiver or move away, in fact, he held him back… now… it was love.

             After a few seconds, they broke away, breathing hard. Sirius stared with his big, puppy-dog eyes, "Well, Remus, do you love me?"

            Remus grinned and pulled him into a hug, "Of course I do, Sirius."

*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*

            A few hours later, Sirius and Remus were in the hallway, holding hands. Because of the experience they went through before, they were no longer afraid to be seen as gay in public (no reason to fuss about being called a homo when you're already being called a homo). There were looking for James, whom they found in the library with a huge book in his lap. When he saw them holding hands his eyes flashed it aw…

            "James, we have something to tell you…" Sirius began.

            "About us…" Remus said.

            James just gawked, his mouth hanging unhandsomely open. 

            "Prongs… we're…"

            "Gay." Remus finished. 

            James just looked at them in pure horror for a moment or so. Then his face straitened, "I know what it is…" he began. Then, gripping his wand he stormed out of the Library as fast as he could.

            "James!" Sirius whimpered, worried he had lost a friend.

            "It's alright, he'll come around," Remus said tugging his boyfriend's arm. But Sirius followed after him, using the marauder's map. Remus trudged after him. 

            Finally, when they had found him, he was outside, beating up a certain greasy slytherin…

            "STOP POISONING MY FRIENDS YOU SICK FREAK!"  

            Severus looked dumbstruck and horrified at the same time, "But… I… I didn't"

            His eyes then fell on the two boys still holding hands, "What the…?"

            "I can't believe you would do this to _both_ of them…"

            "Huh?"

            "But what's _more_ amazing is that you had the gall to do it _twice_…"

            "mibblewibble?"

            "Your gonna get your ass kicked…"

            "No!"

            The noises of various explosions came from the courtyard. 

Remus turned to Sirius, "Should we stop him?"

            They looked at each other and grinned, "Naaaahhh…"

            So, they went back to the common room, arm in arm, grinning like madmen. 

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

            Remus paid his bill, and was about to leave the smoky dinner when he turned to his friend and said, "You know, I really must thank you for doing that…"

             And the bell on the door rang as he left into the cold winter, leaving Snape and his mug reminiscing about old times… 

(A/N: The End) 


End file.
